Siódmy rok
by MajaPotter
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Neville i Luna wracają do Hogwartu. Jednak razem z nimi do zamku powracają niechciani ślizgoni. Pojawia się też nowa uczennica i wymyślony przez dyrektorkę- ,,Projekt-Dwójka". Co z tego wyniknie? (Skupiam się tu najbardziej na parze Blaise'a i Ginny)
1. Prolog

Siedział. Fotele były wygodne, więc nie było tak źle. Szukał jej wzrokiem. Jeszcze jej nie było. Dlaczego to tak długo twa. Powiedziała, że będzie o osiemnastej, ale jej do cholery nie było. Podparł się ramieniem. Kątem oka zobaczył jak jego przyjaciel gawędzi z tą nową. Chyba mu się spodobała. Jednak nigdy nie wygarnął mu tego. Sam przecież był po uszy zakochany. Westchnął przeciągle i postanowił jej poszukać. Wstał z fotela i krążył między ludźmi. Wszyscy tańczyli. Inni się całowali po kątach, lub ,,podpierali" ściany. Nigdzie jej nie było. Natchnął się na znajomego, czarnowłosego.

-Widziałeś ją?- spytał

Pokręcił głową. Zauważył, że jest okropnie szczęśliwy. Patrzył mglistym wzrokiem, włosy miał jeszcze bardziej potargane.

-Całowałeś się- stwierdził fakt. On tylko niemrawo potaknął i znowu ruszył w taniec niczym duch.

Nagle coś dotknęło jego ramienia. Uśmiechnął się. Nareszcie. Odwrócił się szybko. Ale to nie była ona. To inna dziewczyna. Powiedziała tylko jedno słowo.

-Płacze.


	2. Opowieść Harry'ego

Ginevra Molly Weasley siedziała przy stole Gryffindoru i jadła naleśniki. Patrzyła na Harry'ego, który właśnie opowiadał po raz kolejny jak pokonał Theodora Nott'a w bitwie słownej. Czy Ginny skupiała się na słowach jej chłopaka? Oczywiście, że nie. Znała tą historię na pamięć. Skupiała się raczej na własnych myślach. Tak samo jak inni towarzysze Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Hermiona Jean Granger flirtowała ze swoim nowym chłopakiem, Loganem Walkerem, który wysyłał jej całusy ze stołu Ravenclawu. Za to Ron, Ronald jadł. To chyba normalne. On kochał jeść. Był jeszcze Neville, który miał Magiczne Słuchawki z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów. Ruszał rytmicznie głową, przez co jego ciemno blond włosy podskakiwały. Szeptał też coś pod nosem. Prawdopodobnie słowa piosenki.

-Czy wy mnie w ogóle słuchacie?- spytał nagle Potter patrząc na nich wszystkich. Przyjaciele znali ten moment jego wypowiedzi. Robił to zawsze, gdy dotarł do tego co odpowiedział mu Nott.

-Oczywiście Harry- odpowiedziała spokojnie Hermiona- Skończyłeś na tym jak powiedział Ci ,,Jesteś głupcem, gnojku"

Wybraniec wyraźnie był uradowany tymi słowami i dalej zagłębił się w opowieść. A gryfoni znowu zajęli się swoimi sprawami.

000

W tym samym czasie przy stole Slytherinu siedział Dracon Lucjusz Cygnus Malfoy, Blaise Vecto Zabini, (O dziwo miał dwa imiona. Wśród arystokratów to rzadkie) Pansy Scarlett Jonquil Parkinson i Astoria Niobe Chloris Greengrass. Siedzieli i milczeli. Czasami zamieniali dwa lub trzy słowa. Wśród nich to było normalne. Rozumieli się bez słow. Zachowywali się jak każdy czysto krwisty arystokrata z wielkiego rodu. Nosili maski. Tak robili ich ojcowie, ich dziadkowie, ich pradziadkowie. I tak po kolei. Malfoy chował się pod maską nienawiści i chamstw, Zabini pod drwiną i złośliwością, Parkinson – lekkiej głupkowatości i zadufania, a Greengrass – pięknem i wyniosłości. Nikt nie wiedział dlaczego, skąd to się wzięło. Nikt nie śmiał się przeciwstawić. Bo po co. Było przecież _dobrze_. Chyba lubili się oszukiwać.

-Draco, daj mi naleśniki- rzucił Blaise wyciągając rękę

Blondyn niechętnie dał mu talerz. Nie używali takich słów jak ,,przepraszam", ,,proszę", ,,poproszę", ,,dziękuję". To nie w _ich_ stylu. Nikt nie znał tych ślizgonów tak _naprawdę_. Nawet oni sami siebie nie znali. Była pewna dziewczyna, która się nie oszukiwała. Wiedziała, że jest _źle_. Była to Daphne Avril Tyche Greengrass. Tak, starsza siostra Astorii.

000

Siedziała przy stole Hufflepuffu. Wciśnięta między mugolaczkę, Hazel Terę Woods i Ernesta Jamie'go MacMillanna. Towarzystwo Daphne chyba nie odpowiadało temu drugiemu puchonowi. Spojrzał na nią groźnie, choć ona udawała, że tego nie widzi. Pokręciła głową tak by jej blond włosy biły jego twarz. Na co on zawarczał wściekle. Zjadł trochę budyniu próbując się uspokoić. Nie może przecież dać się sprowokować jakieś byle jakiej dziewczynie, która go _nie obchodziła_. Oczywiście nie była to prawda. Ród MacMillannów i Greengrassów kłócił się, rywalizował ze sobą od pokoleń. Według przodków dziewczyny, czysto krwiści NIE MOGLI być w Huffllepuffie. Uważali, że jest to dom ciołków i debili, którzy nie są ani inteligentni, ani sprytni, ani odważni. Za to przodkowie Erniego od pokoleń trafiali do Hufflepuffu. A nawet jeśli jakiś wuj, ciotka, czy kuzynka trafiał do innego domu stawał się czarną owcą rodziny. Byli od nich odgrodzeni murem. Teraz ten konflikt jeszcze bardziej się nasilił, ponieważ pierworodna córka Greengrassów trafiła do domu, do którego NIE MOGŁA pójść. Oni upokorzeni, oni uszczęśliwieni. I napuszczali swoje dzieci na siebie.

 _Ernie, Ernie. Synku pokaż tej Greengrass jaki jesteś dobry w nauce. Bądź od niej lepszy we wszystkim. Wyzwij ją na jakiś pojedynek i ZNISZCZ ją. Oczywiście psychicznie_

 _ **Daphne, Avril. Jeśli już trafiłaś do tego domu dla ciołków to dokop MacMillannowi. Pokaż, że trafiłaś tam przez pomyłkę. Wyzwól z siebie**_ **ślizgona**.

I tak co roku. W każdym liście. A oni? A oni stali się wrogami.

Zamieszał swój czekoladowy budyń. Wziął go trochę na łyżkę i zbliżył ku ust. Jednak pyszne danie z powodu Daphne nie wylądowało w jego ustach, a na krawacie.

-Co robisz, idiotko- warknął- Przez ciebie pobrudziłem sobie ubranie

-Teraz twoje ubranie odzwierciedla twój brudny charakter- odpyskowała. Nie miała zamiaru przepraszać

-Ja przynajmniej się myję, a od Ciebie śmierdzi na kilometr. Potrącił ją łokciem, przez co sałatka spadła na jej spódnicę.

-Widać, że uczono Cię w domu tylko zemsty i chamskiego zachowania- spokojnie odpowiedziała siostra Astorii.

-Już pójdę, bo sam twój widok doprowadza mnie do mdłości- wysyczała jeszcze i wstała od stołu.

-Idiotka- mruknął jeszcze do siebie i zdjął krawat.

000

Ginny zobaczyła jak Daphne Greengrass opuszcza Wielką Salę. Była wyraźnie wzburzona. Jej ręce były zaciśnięte w pięści, a każdy krok stawiała mocno. Mało osób to jeszcze zauważyło. Kiedy blondynka wyszła z Wielkiej Sali rudowłosa przeniosła wzrok na stół Hufflepuffu. Nie zdziwiła się, kiedy ujrzała lekko czerwonego ze złości Ernie'go. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że tych doje, delikatnie mówiąc- nie przepadało za sobą. Niedaleko jego siedziała Hazel Woods. Zaprzyjaźniła się z tą dziewczyną i bardzo często spędzała z nią czas. Zazwyczaj chodzili razem: Ginny, Hazel, Neville i Luna. Zauważyła, że z nią siedzi krukonka, Lovegood. Nic dziwnego, przy swoim stole mało z kim mogła pogadać. Choć już się z niej nie śmiano, tak jak przed wojną. Weasley'ówna szturchnęła lekko przyjaciela ze słuchawkami na uszach.

-Taa?- wyjął jedną słuchawkę i spojrzał na rudą

-Chodźmy już do Hazel i Luny- ruda uśmiechnęła się- Siedzą już razem przy stole Hufflepuffu

-Ale, Gin- wskazał ręką Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona- Może powinniśmy poczekać?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na Złote Trio, które komunikowało się tylko ze sobą. Jej chłopak sprzeczał się o coś z Weasley'em, a Miona od czasu do czasu dodawała coś od siebie lub kręciła głową z politowaniem.

-Daj spokój, Nev- przekonywała- Nie zwracają na nas uwagi. Zresztą Ron będzie jadł ten boczek do południa. Widzisz jak dużo sobie go nałożył? Dobrze, że gra w Quidditch'a. Inaczej miałby wagę podobną do Goyle'a.

Ginny się uśmiechnęła lekko, a Neville się zaśmiał. Wyłączył słuchawki i rzucił szybko do przyjaciół:

-My już idziemy- po czym razem udali się do stołu puchonów.

000

Hazel rozmawiała właśnie z Luną o chrapakach krętorogich, kiedy klapnęli obok ich na ławie kumple z Gryffindoru.

-Oo! Cześć Ginny- powiedziała lekko Luna- Czy uważasz tak jak Haz, że chrapaki umieją mówić?

Rudowłosa podrapała się po głowie.

-Cóż, sądzę, że wszystko jest możliwe- odpowiedziała grobowym tonem.

Lovegood zamknęła w zrozumieniu swoje jasnoniebieskie, duże oczy i pokiwała głową.

-Cześć kuzynko- rzucił gryfon do krukonki i także rozsiadł się na ławie. Po wojnie okazało się, że Neville i Luna są ciotecznym rodzeństwem. Pandora Lovegood miała siostrę, która nazywała się Alice. Matka Longbottoma niestety oszalała z powodu tortur Bellatrix Lestrange. Tak więc mama krukonki nie chciała dla dobra dziecka, by Luna widziała ciocię i wujka. Kiedy jej córka miała dziewięć lat, sama zmarła. Jej mąż zapomniał o siostrze żony. Tak więc oboje nie dowiedzieli się o tym, póki Neville nie pojechał do Ministerstwa, by wypełnić jakieś formalności w związku z powrotem do Hogwartu. Tam w swoich aktach, które pokazała mu pracownica miał napisane, że jego kuzynką jest przyjaciółka ze szkoły. No i tak się złożyło.

-Cześć- odpowiedziała i włożyła do miski kolejną porcję budyniu waniliowego.

-Czemu nie bierzesz czekoladowego?- spytała Ginny- To twój ulubiony

-Ernie mi cały zjadł ze złości- powiedziała głośno, bez skrepowania. Choć MacMillan siedział praktycznie obok niej. Odwrócił szybko głowę, gdy usłyszał swoje imię.

-Co ja?- warknął, chyba nadal zły.

-A nic, nic. Mówię tylko, że zjadłeś cały budyń czekoladowy- odpowiedziała spokojnie blondynka z uśmiechem na ustach

-Och tak mi przykro- odpowiedział zimno puchon

-A nic się nie stało Erneście. To nie twoja wina, że twoja miłość jest zakazana. I niemożliwa, więc wyżywasz się- po tym zdaniu zjadła kolejną łyżkę dania

-Co?- powiedział głupkowato Ernie

-Co?- powiedzieli zdziwieni przyjaciele

Luna przewróciła oczami i miała minę mówiącą: ,,Z kim ja się zadaję". Po czym odsunęła od siebie miskę i zaczęła wyjaśniać jak małym dzieciom.

-No bo Ernie zakochał się w Daphne, ale niestety ich rodziny się nienawidzą – Już po pierwszych zdaniach puchon zaczerwienił się ze złości i wstydu- Więc, by się odkochać z tej, według niego niemożliwej miłości dokuczał jej. Co sprawiło, że ona go znielubiła i także mu dogryza. No i jest zły to chyba oczywiste?

Gdy krukonka zakończyła wywód Macmillan zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Nikt, by się nie zdziwił, gdyby z jego uszu buchnęła para.

Wstał gwałtownie, przewracając, na szczęście już pustą miskę.

\- SŁUCHAM?!- wrzasnął wściekły. Nie Kochał tej pomylonej puchonki- Ja NIC nie czuję do Daphne oprócz nienawiści!

-Oczywiście- mruknęła pod nosem Luna. Hazel zaczęła się głupkowato śmiać. Neville i Ginny co chwila marszczyli brwi zdziwieni, a sekundę potem wytrzeszczali oczy zdumieni. Prawie cała Wielka Sala zobaczyła poruszenie przy stole Hufflepuffu.

000

Ślizgoni już dawno zjedli śniadanie, ale musieli czekać. Blaise czytał jakąś książkę, Pansy i Astoria coś szeptały do siebie, a Draco znudzony wydawał irytujące odgłosy widelcem.

-Możesz z łasi swojej przestać?- powiedziała zdenerwowana Parkinson- Ciarki mnie przechodzą od tych dźwięków

Malfoy na chwilę zastopował, ale po chwili znów to robił.

-Przestań- wysyczała w jego stronę czarnowłosa- Mam Cię dość, idioto!

-To masz problem- blondyn rzekł słowa spokojnie, przeciągając dobitnie samogłoski

Dziewczyna zawarczała wściekle. Nie znosiła jego zachowania. Był taki odpychający, wredny, dobitny i nietaktowny. Przy ich stole było coraz mniej ludzi. Za dziesięć minut zaczynają się zajęcia, a jeszcze niektórzy nie odrobili (lub nie przepisali) pracy domowej. Jednak ta grupka czekała na jeszcze jednego kolegę, który uprzedzał, że pojawi się na śniadaniu dopiero o 8.55.

-Czemu my właściwie na niego czekamy- mruknął także już znudzony Blaise.

-Bo teoretycznie się nie spóźnia- powiedziała niepewnie Astoria.

Zanim jednak ktokolwiek mógł pomyśleć nad sensem jej wypowiedzi usłyszeli dziwne krzyki ze stołu Wybitnych Debili, jak nazywali mieszkańców Hufflepuff'u.

\- SŁUCHAM?!- To krzyczał wyraźnie wściekły Ernie MacMillan, miał on twarz czerwoną. Zapewne od złości- Ja NIC nie czuję do Daphne oprócz nienawiści!

Cała czwórka zwróciła w tamtym kierunku swoje oczy. Chłopak stał. Lekko drżał ze wzburzenia. Jego niebieskie oczy ciskały błyskawice w pewną dziewczynę, która nic nie robiła sobie z jego stanu. Szybko ją rozpoznali. Była to Luna Lovegood. Obok niej razem z Nevillem siedziała Ginny. A niedaleko MacMillana śmiała się Hazel Woods. Wyraźnie była rozbawiona całą sytuacją.

-Co się tam dzieje? Czemu on paple coś o mojej _siostrze?_ – ostatnie słowo Astoria wymówiła z pogardą. Nie lubiła jej. Przez dziewięć lat rodzice rozpieszczali wyłącznie pierworodną. Dawali różdżki dla małych dzieci, duże kieszonkowe, różne zestawy do eliksirów, własną, małą miotłę. Rzadko kiedy ona coś takiego dostawała. Pamiętała tą feralną Gwiazdkę. Powiedziała matce, że chciałaby mieć _tylko_ książkę ,,Tajemnice Quidditcha". Daphne o tym nawet nie wspomniała. Nie mówiła, że zaciekawiła ją ta lektura. Ale ona i tak ją dostała, a młodsza siostra? Dostała zapakowane w ozdobny papier, magiczne buty po siostrze (która nawiasem mówiąc i tak je trochę zepsuła). Za to jednym z szczęśliwych dni był 1 września, 1991 roku. Wtedy blondynka pojechała do Hogwartu. Cieszyła się z tego, że w końcu nie będzie jej widzieć 10 miesięcy. Rodzice dostali od niej list. Na początku mocno przedłużała, by dojść do najbardziej smutnej wiadomości dla Tyche i Adamusa Greengrass'ów. Daphne w Hufflepuffie. Była tam, gdzie mówili jej lat, że nie może, nie miała prawa tam być. A jednak. Dla Astorii był to cud.

-Coś mi mówi, że Lovegood wmawia swoim półgłówkom, że MacMillan zakochał się w Daphne- mówi Draco

-Co Ci to mówi?- pyta ironicznie Parkinson

\- Kobiecy instynkt –odzywa się za niego Zabini

Astoria lekko się uśmiecha razem z Pansy, a Malfoy posyła przyjacielowi spojrzenie seryjnego mordercy-kanibala.

-No dobrze już dobrze- unosi ręce go góry, ale na twarzy ma pogardliwy uśmiech- Macierzyński Instynkt

-Przynajmniej nie golę sobie nóg jak ty, Diable- warczy

-Ja nie golę nóg- zaznacza Blaise.

Nagle obok nich siada cicho jak zwykle, Theodor Nott. Bierze szybko tosta z dżemem. Na początku go nie zauważyli, ale potem dość blisko usłyszeli chrupnięcie grzanki. Wszyscy odwrócili głowy w stronę Nott'a.

-Książę wstał- mówi sarkastycznie Greengrass- Tyle potrzebujesz snu?

-Podobno to Dracon jest księciem Slytherinu- odzywa się zimno, cicho- Nie ja

Kiedy Theo otwierał buzię zawsze innych rozmówców do siebie zniechęcał przez zimny, oschły ton, dobitne uwagi i morderczy wzrok. Jednak oni się do tego już przyzwyczaili. Malfoy spojrzał na zegarek.

-Jest za trzy dziewiąta- informuje- Zbierajmy się już do Flitwicka

Wszyscy wstali. Niechętnie ruszyli do Sali Zaklęć.

-Z kim mamy lekcje?- spytała jeszcze Astoria

-Z puchonami- odpowiada pomuro Nott

Greengrass jęczy cicho.

000

Profesor Filius Flitwick był nauczycielem szanowanym i poważanym mimo niskiego wzrostu, nawet przez ślizgonów. W Sali był punktualnie. Wyszedł na środek i przejechał wzrokiem po uczniach. Gdzie nie gdzie stało wolne krzesła. Jednak większość uczniów wolała się nie spóźnić w pierwszy dzień szkoły. Usłyszał zza drzwi odgłosy biegania. Uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem.

 _Oho! Spóźnialscy._

Miał rację. Do klasy wparowało dwóch zagniewanych i zdyszanych puchonów. Chłopak masował sobie obolały łokieć, a dziewczyna patrzyła na niego morderczo.

-Panno Greengrass, Panie MacMillan- powiedział oficjalnym, nauczycielskim tonem- Minus dziesięć minut za spóźnienie. Proszę siadać. Dwójka uczniów nadal ciskając w siebie błyskawicami zasiadło w ławkach, które były od siebie oddalone tak bardzo jak to możliwe. Dziewczyna usiadła z tą inteligentną Hazel Woods, którą Fillius bardzo chciałby mieć w swoim domu. Zbierała punkty bardzo szybko i oślepiała wszystkich swoją wiedzą. No może oprócz Hermiony Granger. Natomiast Ernie klapnął obok Hanny Abbott. Lekcja musiała się zacząć.

-A więc dobrze- rzekł wyciągając zza pazuchy różdżkę- Według naszej nowej dyrektorki, Profesor McGonagall muszę was podzielić na grupę szybszą i wolniejszą. Czyli na tych co radzą sobie lepiej i tych co trochę gorzej.

-Czyli gorsi i lepsi- mruknęła jakaś ślizgonka, Millicenta Bulstrode.

-Nie ma czegoś takiego, że inni są _gorsi_ , a inni _lepsi_ – klapnął typową formułkę, którą miał powtórzyć dzisiaj jeszcze kilka razy- Po prostu jest was trochę za dużo w tych siódmych klasach

Podrapał się różdżką za uchem rozmyślając co dalej powinien powiedzieć.

-Niektórzy uczniowie powtarzają rok z wiadomych nam przyczyn- skończył w końcu- Teraz rozdam wam testy sprawdzające waszą wiedzę

Po klasie rozległ się donośny jęk. Widocznie nie spodobało im się. Cóż się dziwić? Sprawdzian w pierwszy dzień szkoły. Także nie chciał tego robić. Przywołał zaklęciem kartki, które już od początku lekcji piętrzyły się na biurku. Sprawdziany przyleciały do każdego siódmoklasisty. Litery były jeszcze niewidoczne.

-Macie na napisanie godzinę, jeśli zobaczę ściąganie, obniżam _ocenę_ , jeśli można to tak nazwać o jeden- wyjaśniał zasady- Zakaz sprawdzania zaklęć samemu. Obowiązuje wiedza czysto teoretyczna. Czas start!

Na klasówkach pojawiły się zadania. A ciszę w klasie wypełniało skrobanie piór po pergaminach.

Blaise Zabini nie był zły z tego przedmiotu. Powoli, nie śpiesząc się pisał odpowiedzi, które według niego musiały być poprawne. No bo chyba każdy wiedział jakiego koloru jest promień światła przy zaklęciu _Accio_? Proste- Nie było żadnego światła. Jakie zaklęcie wyczarowuje strumień wody?- Aquamenti.

Miał tylko lekkie problemy z rzeczami, których uczył się rok temu. Nikt wtedy nie był zbyt skupiony. Nie wiedział jakie są skutki uboczne źle wypowiedzianego Incendio Duo. Rozejrzał się po innych. Tak jak on przed chwilą co chwila marszczyli brwi z powodu trudności i prychali pod nosem na widok łatwych pytań. Westchnął przeciągle i znowu skupił się na pergaminie. Minęło trzydzieści minut, a ci najzdolniejsi zaczęli oddawać prace. Była wśród nich oczywiście Hazel, ale także Hanna Abbott, Astoria i Millicenta. Nie minęło jednak dziesięć minut, a kartka Zabiniego także leżała wśród oddanych prac. Założył swoją torbę i wyszedł z klasy. Korytarze były jeszcze puste. Choć od czasu do czasu słyszał jakieś głosy. Przez okna wlatywało słabe światło słoneczne. Pogoda jak na wrzesień była całkiem dobra. Ślizgon postanowił pocieszyć się tymi ostatnimi promieniami słońca w tą jesień. Zszedł na dół. I dotarł do wyjścia z Hogwaru. Pchnął lekko skrzypiące drzwi i ruszył żwawo na błonie. Wiał mocny wiatr, który uwielbiał. Nie było prawie nikogo oprócz trzech osób, które bardzo dobrze znał. Theodor Nott sprzeczał się o coś z Hermioną- Wiem- To –Wszystko Granger, a niedaleko nich chichotała Ginny Weasley. Jej włosy, które zawsze kojarzyły mu się z ogniem miała związane w długi warkocz. Miała na sobie czerwony sweter z golfem i zwykłe dżinsy z łatami. Na nogach widniały zielonoczarne martensy. Jak każda uczennica musiała nałożyć na to wszystko szatę Hogwartu z herbem szkoły i domu do jakiego należała. Podszedł trochę bliżej, by dowiedzieć się o co się kłócił jego przyjaciel z tą gryfonką i dlaczego jest to dla Wiewiórki zabawne. Gdy był już wystarczająco blisko usłyszał strzępek rozmowy.

-…ty zakichany arystokrato- wrzeszczała wychowanka domu lwa, była wyraźnie wzburzona. Theo stał spokojnie i lustrował ją zimnym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu- Harry nie musi się przed nami popisywać. W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie. Ty musisz walczyć o swoją pozycję. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś dobrym _sługą_ Malfoy'a!

-A ja mam nadzieję, że jesteś dobrą dupą dla naszego _Złotego Chłopca_ \- jak zwykle przybrał oschły, pogardliwy ton. Hermiona poczuła gęsią skórkę. On był naprawdę przerażający. Zrobiła się czerwona i zacisnęła ręce w pięści.

-Czy ty coś sugerujesz?- podniosła wysoko głowę i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi- Sugerujesz, że Harry zdradza Gin?

Zapadła cisza. Ruda przestała się śmiać z całej sytuacji zwęziła oczy. Nott, który doskonale wiedział, że tu jest spojrzał na Zabiniego, który w oczach przyjaciela, pod głębią czarnej pogardy dostrzegł lekki niepokój.

-Co?- wymamrotał głupio Blaise nie wiedząc nawet, że powiedział to na głos

 _CZY HARRY DEBIL POTTER SPOTYKA SIĘ Z WIEWIÓRĄ?!_

Dziewczyny, które dopiero teraz zauważyły, że jest na błoniach lekko podskoczyły.

-Przyszedł kolejny idiota- warknęła Granger- Skąd wy się bierzecie do cholery?!

-Z twoich niegrzecznych marzeń- irytował ją Theodor, który co chwila spoglądał na Diabła.

To doprowadziło gryfonkę do szału. Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i wycelowała w mrocznego ślizgona, który nawet nie mrugnął. Była cała czerwona ze złości i wstydu.

-Przysięgam na Merlina, że strzelę Cię jakimś zaklęciem jeśli nie przestaniesz mi tu kłamać i obrażać!- podeszła do niego i wbiła mu broń w szyję. Nadal był opanowany.

-Kłamać? O co tu chodzi Tatanosie*?- spytał zdezorientowany Diabeł, który kompletnie nie wiedział co jest grane.

-O to że Potter opowiada gryfonom jakąś bajeczkę o tym jak pokonał mnie w bitwie słownej- wysyczał Nott- Ale to _ja_ go pokonałem. Wyobrażasz sobie, żeby ktokolwiek, a tym bardziej ten świętoszek mnie rozgromił słowami?

Na chwilę go zamurowało, ale sekundę później zaczął się śmiać. Potargał swoje ciemne włosy.

-Stary, ten _Złoty Chłopiec_ to beznadziejny kłamca- powiedział, kiedy już się uspokoił- _Nikt, nigdy_ tego nie zrobił! Nawet Astoria, kiedy patrzyłeś się na jej biust.

Theodor posłał mu tak bardzo oschłe i mordercze spojrzenie, że Blaise cofnął się parę kroków.

-Chyba trzeba będzie to rozwiązać razem z _kłamcą_ w Łazience Jęczącej Marty- jego czarne tęczówki znowu utknęły w Hermionie. Znowu przeszedł ją dreszcz.

Zabrała różdżkę.

-Czy ty proponujesz pojedynek?!- powiedziała niemal oskarżającym tonem- Przecież nie wolno…

-Czyżby gryfki się najadły strachu?- spytał

To zawsze działało. Trzeba było walnąć tylko coś o strachu, utracie honoru i tego typu i już uczniowie Gryffindoru zgadzali się na wszystko. Nawet najmądrzejsza czarodziejka swojego pokolenia dała się na to nabrać.

-Zgoda- warknęła i nie patrząc na nikogo ruszyła w stronę szkoły. Nott lekko się otrzepał i także ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Na boniach pozostali tylko Blaise i Ginny. Wiatr nadal mierzwił im włosy. Kilka rudych pasemek wyleciało z jej warkocza. Spojrzał kątem oka na jej fryzurę. Wyglądała słodko.

-Nie żeby martwiło mnie twoje życie uczuciowe- zaczął siląc się na obojętny i drwiący ton- Ale na serio jesteś dziewczyną, _tego_ Pottera?

Jej duże brązowe oczy, które przywodziły na myśl mleczną czekoladę skierowały się na jego. Ciskały błyskawice.

-Tak, kocham Harry'ego- warknęła- Co Cię to obchodzi?!

Chłopak zaśmiał się drwiąco.

-Nic, zupełnie nic- oszukiwał siebie i ją. Obchodziło go to bardzo. Przecież był w niej zakochany od czwartej klasy .

* _ **Tatanos- takie przezwisko nadałam Theodorowi**_


End file.
